


Wish

by Naramyon



Series: Scribbler's Notebook [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Drabble, Fiction, Ill Character, Three Wishes, Tumblr writing prompts, Urban Fantasy, modern fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramyon/pseuds/Naramyon
Summary: Prompt:You are a genie who’s been summoned by a child. You explain the whole “three wishes” deal, and to your surprise, after using two of the wishes, the kid tells you that they are going to “keep the last wish for later”. After 40 years, you are finally summoned again.





	Wish

I find myself in in a small, spartan room filled with the quiet hum and beep of electronics. The focal point of the room seems to be the bed, and the frail seeming child sleeping on it. 

My observation of the wires and tubes attached to the small body is interrupted by the choked voice of my summoner. 

“I- I _forgot_. And when I remembered, I thought it was just a **dream**. But-! Here you are!” 

“Here I am.” I say with a bemused smile. Human imagination creates monsters from shadows and makes mundane the fantastical. They always manage to perceive both **more** and _less_ than the Truth at any given time. “Are you ready for your final Wish?” 

The summoner stares for a moment, wide and teary eyes holding mine, before glancing to the ill child. Feeling something between pride and awe, I watch them take a few steady breaths, their back straightening and shoulders back. The waver is gone from my summoner’s voice, when they speak. 

“I’m ready.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written by me and posted on my Tumblr [here](http://graffitinight.tumblr.com/post/153185794967/writing-prompt-s-you-are-a-genie-whos-been</u>). Please do not repost.


End file.
